Jamaica Cool
by Raider
Summary: Un experimento fallido, un enemigo, un escuadron, un futuro incierto...... NUNCA LO OLVIDAREMOS.....
1. Default Chapter

Jamaica Cool

Primero que nada la saga de macross no es mía y aunque usare su utilería, los personajes son aparte aun así... esto no es mas que un fic. Léanlo y no demanden.

Antes que nada un agradecimiento a todos los que permiten que esta historia este aquí, a pedro(por invitarme) a Juan por hacer de guía, a Ramón por aguantarnos cada sábado, a todos los demás (Mark, Hyo, Pinky, Omar, Bateman, Tlacuache y sí se me olvida alguno luego me reclaman. Un agradecimiento especial a Rocio por tenernos paciencia a todos y por regañarnos cuando tiramos mucha flojera.

El año es el 2085 y la raza humana a pasado por muchos problemas mas a logrado salir avante y hoy en día sé a iniciado con un nuevo proyecto en saltos espaciales diferentes flotas y escuadrones han sido llamados en secreto, y más que  el proyecto esta a punto de ser terminado. Hoy día con fecha 23 de marzo del año 2085 un evento esta apunto de cambiar el destino de muchas vidas y esa es la historia que hoy te cuento a ti.

Pero vayamos atrás en el tiempo, y observemos un poco del pasado de las personas que seguiremos a lo largo de esta historia.

Nombre: Sheridan Mudford

Edad: 18 años

Lugar de Origen: Gran Bretaña (Irlandés-Ingles)

Rango: Teniente 1ero

Oficio: Piloto de combate.

Su madre era inglesa y de familia acomodada, su padre fue un marinero Irlandés, contra los deseos de la familia de ella, su madre se caso con el marinero y se fue a vivir con él, producto de esa unión fue el joven Sheridan Mudford, su padre fue un día en busca de fortuna y la familia de su madre fue por ellos (madre e hijo) y regresaron a Inglaterra, donde Mudford recibió educación en las mejores escuelas del país.

Un día harto de la presión y de los tratos que recibía de parte de su familia la cual lo obligaba a ser una persona de sociedad, algo que no iba con los impulsos "irlandeses" del joven. Este decidió unirse a la U.N. SPACY  para probarse a sí mismo y para no depender mas de su familia.

En la academia se mostró como uno de los más habilidosos pilotos aunado a su capacidad para trabajar en equipo. Hicieron que saliera de ahí con el rango de teniente primero y el liderato de su propio escuadrón siendo enviado al PROYECTO SIGMA para cumplir con su deber como piloto de combate.

Nota.- Este joven tiene un "amigo" de nombre Vincent Jones a quien conoce desde la infancia y con quien compite en todo.

Nombre: James Blindshoot

Edad: 18 años

Lugar de Origen: Estados unidos (Es mexicoamericano)

Rango: Teniente 2do

Oficio: Piloto de combate.

No hay muchos registros acerca del teniente Blindshoot, nacido en México vivió ahí hasta los 11 años tiempo después su familia emigro a los estado unidos y después de ser expulsado de 2 escuelas decidió unirse a la armada espacial. Muy impulsivo y muy distraído es un piloto con muy buena puntería.

Nombre: Cygnus Brown

Edad: 17 años

Lugar de Origen: Estados unidos

Rango: Teniente 2do

Oficio Piloto de combate

Huérfano, siempre busco destacar en todo lo que hacia (siendo muy bueno en las cosas que emprendía) Tomo el entrenamiento militar por su fascinación a los aviones. Buenas maniobras  y regular puntería. El trabajar muy individualmente es lo que demorita un poco sus acciones.

Nombre: Miriya Sterling (nada que ver con el anime)

Edad: 16 años

Lugar de Origen: Francia (aunque nació en Brasil)

Rango: Teniente 2do

Oficio: Piloto de combate.

Una chica que nació en Brasil pero desde los 3 meses vivió en Francia, quería ser operadora de comunicaciones como su madre, pero cuando aprobó los exámenes para poder ser una piloto de combate no lo dudo 2 veces. Considerada una piloto promedio en sus habilidades, es muy buena en sus maniobras evasivas y de espía.

Nombre: Vincent Jones

Edad: 18 años

Lugar de Origen: Gran bretaña (Ingles)

Rango: Teniente 1ero

Oficio: Piloto de combate.

Un joven orgulloso se unió a la armada espacial solo por su rivalidad con Sheridan Mudford, a quien conoce desde la infancia y que además no tolera por "hechar a perder el honor ingles con sangre irlandesa". Un piloto de características similares a las de Sheridan, es un piloto muy bueno en todos los aspectos, su orgullo es lo que lo hace perder el suelo en ocasiones.

Estos son los personajes que iniciaron la historia (muchos nos unimos mas avanzada) y el comienzo de sus aventuras se verán en el siguiente capitulo. No desesperen. estos datos que he puesto son para que los conozcan un poco mas y vean un poco el por que de sus actitudes.


	2. Proyecto SIGMA

Capitulo 1 

El proyecto SIGMA

Es el dia 23 de marzo de 2085, todos los oficiales que han participado en el PROYECTO SIGMA son llamados a una reunion que ademas sera transmitida por los circuitos cerrados de los SDF que se encuentran en la zona (alrededor de 20).

Un alto oficial: Hace 5 años se inicio con un proyecto que nos permitiera recorrer largas distancias en cortos tiempos, y hoy se  avisa a todos lo involucrados en este protecto, desde científicos hasta pilotos de combate, que el proyecto aunque no esta finalizado se hara publico a partir del dia de mañana.

Aunque estamos en Plutón este nuevo mecanismo de transporte nos permitira en tan solo unos segundos llegar  los limites de la galaxia trayendo asi nuevas posibilidades y mejorando la expansion de la cultura humana. Siéntanse orgulloso de lo que han formado parte y que todo sea......

La transmisión fue interrumpida de golpe y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. En los pasillos del SDF "Hercules" los sonidos de alarmas, movimentos rapidos y de gente corriendo de un lado a otro eran fondeados por los tipicos mensajes " todo el personal a sus puestos de batalla, esto no es un simulacro"

Fuera del SDF "Hercules" las diferentes patrullas comenzaban a maniobrar hacia sus posiciones estrategicas.

Mudford.- Escuadron bersek reportense.

Vincent..- Mudford estas loco si crees que en verdad te voy a llamar señor.

Cygnus.- bersek3 aquí

Miriya.- bersek4 en posicion

Blindshoot.- eha vato........QUE CHINGADOS ES......!!!!!!!

El espacio se ilumino de inmediato por miles de ráfagas que surcaron el espacio obligándolos a romper formación, los laser de los zentradi no hicieron suficiente daño a los escudos de los SDF .

Blinshoot.- Que esos vatos nunca se dan por vencido.

Cygnus.- esto es raro, en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí nunca nos habian atacado tantos.

Mudford.- Son demasiados....... ¿ como es que llegaron tantos?

Comenzo la escaramuza los misiles hacian blanco  en los pods zentradi pero aun asi seguían siendo demasiados.

Vincent.- 23,24,25,26,27........ Esto es muy facil ¿cuándo aprenderan estos zentradis renegados que ya tenemos paz?

Mudford.- Es un grupo demasiado grande para ser simples renegados.

Un gran resplandor se vio al fondo, después del resplandor se pudieron ver al menos 40 grandes transbordadores zentradi. De los cuales salian cada vez mas y mas pods ademas de armaduras de combate.

Mudford.- ¡Repliéguense, son demasiados¡ necesitamos pensar una mejor estrategia.

Cygnus siguio avanzando en contra de las ordenes de Mudford. a traves de los canales de comunicación se escuchaban los diferentes escuadrones pidiendo apoyo. Aunque hubo uno en especial que llamo la atención de Mudford. En ese canal se escuchaba a un tipo cantar.

Canal.- Una chiquilla lloraba, en los obscuro de su cuart.......... ¡¡¡BUCANEROS SIGAN PELEANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Después de eso se escucharon diversas voces "tumbaron a Silas!!!!!", " Búsquenlo", "Cayo nuestro lider".

Ademas de la caida al por mayor de escuadrones la armada espacial comenzo a enfrentar otro problema.

Blindshoot.- Señor ya no tengo misiles.

Después de esto el VF1 de Blindshoot estaba rodeado por 8 pods zentradi.

Blindshoot.- buena suerte señor.

Con su gun pod (la pistola) blindshoot comenzo a atacar a los pods que lo rodeaban siguio asi hasta que la carga quedo vacia, cuando las explosiones se disiparon un poco blindshoot habia despararecido a los enemigos. En ese momento todos los sistemas de navegación de su Valkiria comenzaron a sonar las alarmas anti misil, antes de que pudiera hacer algo los misiles golpearon su unidad y esta quedo envuelta en llamas.

Mudford.- NO!!!!!! ESCUADRON BERSEK, REPORTEN.

Cygnus.- En problemas aquí señor.....ya veran estos tipos van a caer.

Cuando Mudford  logro localizar a Cygnus este estaba frente al mas grande de los transbordadores zentradi y tras de el al menos 25 vehiculos enemigos, que atacaban el valkiria de Cygnus.... los escudos de Cygnus no soportarian mas  y sin embargo el seguia detenido sin hacer ningun movimiento.

Mudford.- Cúbranlo, Vincent!, miriya!!!,  muevanse al punto 23,14,73. Cygnus sal de ahí te abriremos camino a la izquierda.

Cygnus.- NO SE ACERQUE SEÑOR!!!!!!!!1, PREOCUPESE POR SEGUIR TUMBANDO A ESTOS BICHOS!!!!!!!

Después de eso Cygnus disparo toda su carga de misiles a un punto  del transbordador zentradi después de ese imapcto los vehículos que rodeaban a Cygnus  dispararon todos sus misiles contra el valkiria.

La mayoria de los pilotos vieron salir una bola de fuego del lugar donde se encontraba el valkiria... pero el transbordador zentradi  tambien comenzo a tener explosiones internas y después se precipito hacia abajo.

Poco a poco los valkirias y los SDF fueron ganando ventaja y momentos después el ataque fue repelido por completo ya que asi como aparecieron , asi desaparecio toda la flota zentradi.

Dejando tras de si solo vehículos destruidos y capsulas de escape a traves de todo el campo de batalla. Las naves de rescate comenzaron a buscar entre los restos de valkirias inservibles a sobrevivientes, aunque nadie lo habia notado habia una nave de rescate que aunque tenia los logos de la armada espacial no se parecian a ninguna de las naves que estuvieran en los registros de la armada.

Dicha nave fue la que llevo las capsulas de escape de Blindshoot y Cygnus al Hangar 21 del SDF "Hercules" a donde pertenecían junto con otros pilotos que tambien habia caido.

Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar se vieron todos rodeados por Policia Militar...

CONTINUARA.


	3. Silas

Capitulo 2. - "Silas" 

Durante el ataque zentraedi del capitulo anterior, muchas bajas se dieron en ese combate y la amenaza a este proyecto se puso de nueva cuenta sobre alerta a todos aquellos que formaban parte del proyecto mismo.

*FLASHBACK A LA PELEA* 

Canal de comunicación.- Una chiquilla lloraba en lo oscuro de su cuart. ¡BUCANEROS SIGAN PELEANDO!!!!

PROFILE PERSONAJE.

Nombre.- Haellie Sellasie "Silas"

Edad.- 21 años

Lugar de Origen.- Jamaica (aunque es jamaicano-italiano)

Rango.- Teniente Primero

Oficio.- Piloto de combate.

Un joven que no conoció a su padre que fue piloto de la RDF su madre murió al nacer él y fue criado por su abuelo en la tranquila isla de jamaica, se ganaba la vida fumigando campos de cultivo desde los 12 años, tiempo después se involucro sentimentalmente con la hija de un importante político de jamaica quien la envió a ella a estudiar lejos en la Universidad de "Notre Dame", Silas consiguió una beca por jugar fut bol americano (Deporte en el que destacaba en la isla) y fue así como inicio su camino rumbo a la armada espacial. _volvemos a la historia_

*Silas recibió el impacto directo al intentar interceptar un misil enviado por el enemigo al puente de mando de SDF "Hércules", El misil en efecto no acertó al punte pero dejo fuera de servicio todos los sistemas de navegación de su valkiria, el impacto fue tan brutal que dejo inconsciente a silas el cual durante su inconciencia evoco momentos de su vida.

**La imagen se cambia a un estadio de fut bol americano lleno, el ruido esta sobre silas el cual lastimado corre hacia la zona de anotación mientras el reloj poco a poco se acerca al final del juego**

**Cronista**.- Con el marcador como esta Silas aun intenta darle un poco de dignidad a la derrota de su equipo, sin duda una gran temporada para este muchacho que sin embargo no contó con algunos compañeros claves para este juego (Dicho juego era el "TAZON FIESTA", el cual define al campeón absoluto de todas las universidades)

**Silas se lanza hacia la zona de anotación y es recibido duramente por 2 defensivos rivales los cuales lo dejan sembrado en el pasto justo cuando el reloj llega a 0**

**Cronista**.- 6 puntos mas para los Irlandeses Peleadores, los cuales no bastaran ya para cambiar el marcador, hay que reconocer el coraje de silas el cual aun lesionado hizo un esfuerzo , que no fue suficiente. Marcador final Notre Dame 26-54 Europe Global College

Silas logro llevar después de ese juego a 2 campañas excelente a los Irlandeses, pero nunca pudiendo obtener el campeonato global, nunca logro el campeonato absoluto.........

**Cambia la escena al Sorteo de Jugadores de la UNFL (United Nations Football League)**

**Alamo Bateman**.- Los Super Nova de Texas toma como primera selección global a Haellie Sellasie (Quarter Back)

Silas rechazo la millonaria oferta y la fama mundial que ese contrato le ofrecía, ¿pocos sabían por que?

Y todo por ella......... Maryan Brener, la chica que silas había seguido desde jamaica y que al concluir sus estudios decidió unirse a la armada espacial en el are de Comunicaciones, silas fue de nueva cuenta tras ella convirtiéndose de inmediato en piloto de combate.

**Maryan**.- Pero yo voy por que  es algo que siempre e anhelado, siempre he buscado viajar mas allá de las estrellas, el football te podría dar todo lo que jamás pudieras desear, recapacita.

**Silas**.- Podría darme todo pero si no te tengo a ti, seria como no tener nada.

Sin embargo el destino los envió a diferentes lugares del universo, mientras Maryan fue enviada a los cuarteles centrales de  Denver, silas tomo el entrenamiento en la Academia espacial de pilotos #12.

Ahí obtuvo el rango de  teniente primero...(se dice que llego a ser Capitán, pero fue degradado en varias ocasiones por su falta de conducta)

Tras varias misiones de rescate en la tierra y en Marte fue llamado junto a su escuadrón a formar parte del proyecto Sigma, en el cual regresando a la historia fue derribado y después rescatado de entre los escombros junto a james blindshoot y otros por una nave de rescate un tanto extraña, a pesar de contar con los logotipos de la armada espacial.

Al bajar Silas verifico la lista de bajas del ataque anterior, y en cada uno de los miembros de su escuadrón el mismo mensaje "Perdido en acción" 

**Silas**.- Todos están muertos........

**Momento de capitulo 2 en el que llega la policía militar**

**Policía**.- Alto todos quedan detenidos bajo el cargo de espionaje.

Continuara.........

Ya sé que me desvié mucho, de la historia pero creo que este personaje lo ameritaba aunque todos tenían lo suyo, ya verán como se va a ir notando el desempeño de todos.

De nueva cuenta un agradecimiento a todos los demás miembros de esta muy..........extraña party de Macross, Ya tratare de no desviarme mucho (a fin de cuentas el master era muy canijo) espero que sigan leyendo la historia y que la disfruten....... y sobre todo que dejen reviews.

Próximo Capitulo. Error de sistema....... Suerte supervivientes. 


End file.
